Double the Love
by inuyashas-long-lost-twin
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get together. hehehe.. also now a love story of miroku and sango, yay!
1. girlfriend, boyfriend, finally

Untitled Inuyasha fic  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Inuyasha gang. Wish I did.  
  
  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Inuyasha?! Where did that dog go? Probably out spying on people.  
  
It's morning, by the well in the woods where she came into the past. She can still vividly remember the day when she first came here, and meeting the half-dog demon as well as Kaede.  
  
Shippou: Is he gone again?  
  
Kagome: Yes.  
  
Shippou: I'll help find him.  
  
Kagome looked at the little kitsune and thought about how cute he was. But Inuyasha was cute in a different way. Kagome shook her head.  
  
~ What am I thinking? Inuyasha can't even tell what's cute or not. But still. ~  
  
Shippou: I found him! I found him!!  
  
Shippou comes bounding down the trail, followed by a sleepy Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome: Figures you'd be asleep. Sometimes you can be so lazy!  
  
Inuyasha: And you're point.?  
  
Kagome: Errrr! Darn you!  
  
Inuyasha: Hehehe. I know!  
  
Kagome: What? What were you going to say?  
  
Inuyasha smells the air.  
  
Kagome: What's wrong?  
  
Inuyasha: *growls* I smell Sesshomaru! Come out!  
  
Sesshomaru comes out smiling.  
  
Sesshomaru: I'm going to beat you this time! Half-breed!  
  
Inuyasha: Big talk for a cross-dresser!  
  
Sesshomaru: Why you!  
  
Inuyasha laughs and draws Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru draws his sword.  
  
Sesshomaru: Get ready to die.  
  
Inuyasha: Bring it on, Fluffy!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Ahhhh!  
  
Sesshomaru attacks Inuyasha, and Inuyasha jumps out of the way!  
  
Sesshomaru: You're weak! Just like your mother and that human girl you hang around!  
  
Kagome: Hey! That's just not right!  
  
Inuyasha: Don't talk about my mother!  
  
Inuyasha attacks and breaks the armor on Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru jumps out of the way before Inuyasha can attack again. He lands beside Kagome. He grabs Kagome and tries to take off with her.  
  
Inuyasha: No! Kagome!  
  
Shippou: Get him Inuyasha!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha attacks Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru drops Kagome as his arm is cut deeply by Tetsusaiga.  
  
Sesshomaru: *growls* I'll get you next time!  
  
Sesshomaru disappears into the forest. Inuyasha sheathes his sword. He walks to where Kagome fell.  
  
Inuyasha: Are you okay?  
  
Kagome: Yeah, I think so.  
  
Suddenly without any notice or hint, Kagome kisses Inuyasha on the cheek. Realizing what she did, she runs away. Shippou stands there with his jaw dropped. Inuyasha is shocked, then he puts his hand up to his face and blushes.  
  
Inuyasha: Why'd she run away though?  
  
Kaede comes out of the woods.  
  
Kaede: I think she did it without thinking and was embarrassed that she did.  
  
Inuyasha: I don't understand her at all!  
  
Shippou: I can't believe it! She kissed you!  
  
Kaede: Most men don't understand. You should go find her!  
  
Inuyasha: Alright, I'll find her.  
  
Shippou: I'll go too!  
  
As Inuyasha takes off, Shippou's grabbed by the collar by Kaede.  
  
Kaede: No. They need time alone.  
  
Shippou pouts as he looks to where Inuyasha went.  
  
~ By a pond in the woods ~  
  
Kagome: I can't believe I did that!  
  
Kagome was sitting on the bank of a pond with her feet in the water. She doesn't notice Inuyasha behind her; watching her.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey.  
  
Kagome jumps and gets up hurriedly.  
  
Inuyasha: About what happened back there.  
  
Kagome: Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
  
Inuyasha: It's okay. I.actually kind of liked it. A little!!  
  
Kagome: You did?!  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah. I said I did, didn't I?  
  
Kagome turns her head and blushes. Inuyasha looks surprised.  
  
Inuyasha: So now what?  
  
Kagome: I don't know.  
  
Kagome sits down and looks like she's thinking. Inuyasha sits down, too.  
  
Kagome: Well, we can be boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
Inuyasha: Uh.sure, but I don't know what that is.  
  
Kagome: Oh. well. we're together, but we're not married.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh. Well, okay. If you want.  
  
Kagome's face lights up and scoots closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looks surprised and embarrassed as Kagome leans against him. He reluctantly puts his arm around her. He's still blushing as he rests his head on Kagome's and they both drift into sleep.  
  
  
  
~ Dreams ~  
  
Inuyasha is standing in a clearing that's unfamiliar.  
  
Inuyasha: Where am I? And where's Kagome? Kagome?!  
  
Inuyasha starts toward the forest. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a large hut. Smoke comes from the top of it. He hears a scream and runs toward it. He yanks open the door and pulls out Tetsusaiga. He gasps as he sees Kagome over a pot of boiling water.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome!  
  
Kagome: Help! He's going to eat me!  
  
A large, ugly demon comes out of the room next to this room.  
  
Demon: Hehehe now I can add a hanyou to my soup.  
  
Inuyasha: Over my dead body!  
  
Demon: Aww.but Hanyou's and humans are better boiled alive.  
  
Inuyasha gets ready to attack.  
  
Kagome: He has a jewel shard! In his pocket!  
  
Inuyasha: Really now?!  
  
Inuyasha runs toward the demon. The demon blocks, but Inuyasha cuts off the demons head. He cuts down Kagome and Kagome retrieves the jewel shard.  
  
Kagome: Oh Inuyasha! You're my hero!  
  
Inuyasha: I know.  
  
Inuyasha smiles as he holds Kagome.  
  
~ Out of the dream ~  
  
In his sleep Inuyasha smiles.  
  
~ In Kagome's dream ~  
  
Kagome is in a large field of flowers. She picks the flowers and puts them in a bouquet. She spins around and laughs.  
  
Inuyasha: What are you laughing about?  
  
Kagome: Nothing. Just glad we're together.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh, Okay then.  
  
Kagome continues to spin around and around. She throws the flowers all over Inuyasha and Inuyasha tackles Kagome. They wrestle around a little bit and then sit up with flowers and leaves in their hair.  
  
Kagome: I love you.  
  
Inuyasha: I love you, too.  
  
Inuyasha pulls out a rose and hands it to Kagome. She blushes and smiles.  
  
~ Out of the dream ~  
  
In her sleep Kagome smiles and giggles.  
  
~Fuzzy Ears ~  
  
Inuyasha shifts uncomfortably and opens his eyes. Kagome is still asleep, so Inuyasha gets up gently and lays Kagome on the ground. He walks through the woods, and looks around at his surroundings. Shippou jumps out of the nearest tree to jump on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha: You're lucky. I'm in a good mood.  
  
Shippou: Did you find Kagome? Did you?  
  
Inuyasha: Yes.  
  
Shippou: Did you guys kiss? Aww.  
  
Inuyasha turns red and his Shippou on the head. Shippou falls off Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha: For your information, we didn't.  
  
Inuyasha walks away while Shippou follows Inuyasha, rubbing his head. They see a river and Inuyasha goes to take a drink. Shippou does the same and then falls in from being too close to the water. Shippou pouts and climbs out. He shakes the water off him, getting Inuyasha all wet.  
  
Inuyasha: You stupid little kitsune!  
  
Shippou: Hehehe sorry.!  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah, right. I'm going back to Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha turns around and walks back to where he came from, with Shippou following closely behind. Soon, they reach the site with Kagome still asleep.  
  
Inuyasha: Where's Kaede?  
  
Shippou: She said she was going to her hut.  
  
Inuyasha: I need to talk with her! Stay here with Kagome! And don't let anything happen to her!  
  
Shippou: Okay, okay.  
  
Inuyasha runs off, just as Kagome was waking up.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha?  
  
Shippou: He left to go talk with Kaede.  
  
Kagome: Oh. Well, why didn't he wake me?  
  
Shippou: He didn't want to, I guess. I think he wants to talk to Kaede alone.  
  
~ At Kaede's hut ~  
  
Inuyasha: Old woman! Kaede! I need to talk with you!  
  
Kaede: You don't have to yell!  
  
Kaede comes out of her hut. Inuyasha stands there, impatient, as usual.  
  
Inuyasha: It's about Kagome. What can I get her to tell her.to tell her.  
  
Kaede: That you love her? Go pick some wildflowers. She should like that.  
  
Inuyasha: You really think so?  
  
Kaede: Yes, now get going!  
  
Inuyasha runs out of the hut and runs to the nearest patch of flowers he knows of. He looks around, and finds wild daisies growing on the far side of the field. He runs over, picks the flowers, and starts to run back to Kagome and Shippou.  
  
~ At the campsite ~  
  
Kagome: Where is that Inuyasha? How dare he ditch me!  
  
Shippou: Err.I don't think that he ditched you. He's coming back.  
  
Inuyasha runs into the campsite, out of breath and smiling. He holds out the daisies, which are now bent and most have their petals missing.  
  
Inuyasha: These are for you!  
  
Kagome: Uhh.thanks.  
  
Kagome takes what's left of the flowers and puts them in her bag. She looks at Inuyasha's ears.  
  
Inuyasha: What? Do I have burrs on my ears or something?  
  
Kagome: No.can I touch your ears?  
  
Inuyasha: uh.I guess.  
  
Inuyasha puts his head down. Kagome starts to pet and scratch his ears. She stops and stats to sing, 'She thinks my ears are fuzzy,' in the melody of 'She thinks my tractor's sexy.'  
  
Kagome: She thinks my ears are fuzzy!  
  
Shippou: Oh no! 


	2. first date

Hey, it's the second chapter to my untitled Inuyasha story!! (Don't worry, I am trying to figure out a title.) Hopefully, I get more reviews. *Crosses her fingers* Anywayz, well, here it is, enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
First Date  
  
Kagome has stopped singing. She grabs Inuyasha and drags him off to the side. Shippou takes a step forward.  
  
Kagome: Shippou, stay!  
  
Shippou sits on the ground, and pouts.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, I think we should go on a date.  
  
Inuyasha: A what?  
  
Kagome: A date is where you take your girlfriend to have fun.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh ...  
  
Inuyasha sits and thinks. Shippou sees that Inuyasha is thinking and walks over to him.  
  
Shippou: Don't think too hard, your head will explode.  
  
Subconsciously, Inuyasha throws a rock at Shippou. It hits him square in the head.  
  
Shippou: Ow!!  
  
Shippou rubs his head. Inuyasha jumps up.  
  
Inuyasha: I got it! Kagome, get on my back!  
  
Kagome climbs on Inuyasha's back.  
  
Shippou: Can I go?  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome: No!!  
  
Shippou: Fine then.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome take off.  
  
Kagome: Where are we going?  
  
Inuyasha: You'll see.  
  
Inuyasha stops near a cave. They here voices coming from the cave and Inuyasha motions for Kagome to be quiet.  
  
Kagome: I sense that a shikon jewel shard is in that cave.  
  
Inuyasha: I know.  
  
The voices stopped. Now they hear footsteps rapidly coming towards them.  
  
Inuayasha: Sounds like there are three. This should be fun.  
  
Kagome: Fun?!  
  
The demons emerge from the cave. They laugh at what had disturbed them.  
  
Demon 1: Mwahahahahaaa ... It's just a hanyou and his human woman.  
  
Demon 2: They would make a good addition to our meal.  
  
Demon 3: Yes ... They would.  
  
Inuyasha: Hand over the jewel shard or else!  
  
Demon 1: Mwahahahahahaaaa ... He thinks he can take my shard of the Shikon shard from me!  
  
The other demons laugh. The demon with the jewel shard grabs Inuyasha and throws him against a tree. The second and third demon grab Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha!!  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome!  
  
The demons take Kagome in their cave with Inuyasha following them fast on their heels.  
  
Inuyasha: Don't worry Kagome! I'm coming! I want to be your hero!!  
  
Inuyasha runs into the main "hall" of the cave. Kagome has a cloth stuffed in her mouth and tied up over a boiling pot of some green goo. The third demon slashed at Inuyasha, and hits Inuyasha on the arm.  
  
Inuyasha: You'll pay for that!  
  
Inuyasha takes out Tetsusaiga and runs it through the demon. The first and second demon are angry and shocked. The second demon steps towards Inuyasha.  
  
Demon 2: Don't worry brother, I can take him. I will avenge my younger brother!  
  
Demon 1: Get him! Make sure his death is painful!!  
  
Demon 2: With pleasure!  
  
Inuyasha: Bring it on!  
  
The second demon and Inuyasha square off and take fighting stances.  
  
Demon 2: You will die now, hanyou!  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up and fight!  
  
The second demon comes at Inuyasha with a clawed hand raised. He tries to slash Inuyasha, but Inuyasha blocks the slash with the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Inuyasha: Ha! You're as weak as your brother.  
  
The second demon growls and kicks Inuyasha in the knee. Inuyasha reflexes and hits the demon in the face.  
  
Miouga: One, two three! Knock 'em out Lord Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: I didn't think you would have come.  
  
Miouga: I wanted to see you in action. So I followed closely.  
  
Inuyasha: And when you seen danger you fleed like the chicken of a flea you are.  
  
Miouga: Now Lord Inuyasha ...  
  
Inuyasha: What?! Can't you see I'm busy?!  
  
Miouga: Please don't hurt me!  
  
Miouga has a flashback of when Inuyasha squashed him after the first fight with his half-brother and shudders. Inuyasha notices the flea's shudder and squishes him, and then kills the KO'd demon.  
  
Inuyasha: Alright! Who wants a piece of me now?!  
  
Demon 1: I do! I want revenge! I will do what my brothers failed to do?  
  
Inuyasha: Oh yeah, like I've never heard that one before!  
  
The demon growls and lunges at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodges the demon's attack, and plants an elbow in the demon's neck. The demon crashes into the floor. It gets up and punches with one hand and as Inuyasha blocks the punch, the demon plants and upper left hook to Inuyasha's chin. Inuyasha stumbles back a bit, and wipes blood from his mouth. Inuyasha lunges at the demon and cuts off the demon's left hand as it dodged the hanyou. The demon holds his arm that has the missing hand and growls. The demon then jumps at Inuyasha and tires to bite him, but Inuyasha was ready and and runs the Tetsusaiga through the demon.  
  
Inuyasha: Are you ok, Kagome?  
  
A muffled sound comes from Kagome. Inuyasha cuts down Kagome and takes the cloth out of Kagome's mouth.  
  
Kagome: This is what you call an appropriate first date?!  
  
Inuyasha: Uhhhh ...  
  
Kagome: Oswari! Sit!  
  
Inuyasha falls to the ground, twitching. Kagome goes and picks up the jewel shard.  
  
Inuyasha: I just wanted to be your hero!  
  
Kagome: Did you hit your head or something?  
  
Inuyasha: Not that I know of ...  
  
Kagome rolls her eyes and walks away. Inuyasha gets up, and follows Kagome. To no one's surprise, Sango, Miroku and Shippou are standing outside the cave opening.  
  
Sango: We heard you were off fighting demons again, and we decided to come and help.  
  
Miroku: But, it seems like you have everything under control here.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!  
  
Inuyasha walks off as Kagome walks out of the cave.  
  
Shippou: *whispers* I don't know what's wrong with Inuyasha, he was nice today.  
  
Miroku: *whispers* Well, maybe he was sat today.  
  
Sango: *whispers* Kagome doesn't look too happy either ...  
  
Kagome: Hey guys.  
  
Sango: Hi Kagome. What happened?  
  
Kagome: Oh, Inuyasha decided to take me on a first date to fight demons and get a jewel shard.  
  
Shippou: Did you sit him?!  
  
Kagome: Yes, I did.  
  
Miroku pinches Sango's butt before she could slap him, he ran away.  
  
Sango: Grrr ... I'll get that monk!!  
  
Kagome: I just don't know what to do with him.  
  
Sango: Who? Oh, yeah. Maybe you should take Inuyasha on a date, and show him how to go about it.  
  
Kagome: Hmmm ... Good idea. Shippou, go to Kaede's hut.  
  
Shippou: Aww ... But I've always have to got to-  
  
Sango and Kagome: Go!!  
  
Shippou: Fine then!  
  
Shippou grumbles and walks away.  
  
Kagome: Ok, this is what we're going to do ... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well, that's my second chapter!! Soon more to come. I hope I get more reviews. Hint, hint, wink, wink Well, if you have any suggestions for titles to this story, I'm open to them. Email me at inuyashas_long_lost_twin@inuyasha.nu. I know, that's long to write. Or if you have any questions. 


	3. second date

Hey look! My story's third chapter! Wow! ^_^ anyways, thanks for the reviews, but I wish I had more. Anyways, thank to those who have read my story and reviews, I so love feedback! Well, enjoy the chapter! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Second Date  
  
Kagome and Sango walk out of the forest, coming from the cave's trail. Inuyasha is sitting in a tree, looking like his usual self.  
  
Kagome: Uhh ... Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: What?  
  
Kagome: I was wondering if I could make up for back there in that cave by taking you out on another date.  
  
Inuyasha looks to Kagome, the to Sango, then back to Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha: Alright, I suppose I could go.  
  
Kagome: Great! I'll take you this afternoon, just give me time to get ready.  
  
Inuyasha: Ok.  
  
A big pink ball comes out of nowhere and hovers around Inuyasha's head.  
  
Shippou: Let me go, or I'll bite you!  
  
Shippou, still in his pink ball form, bites Inuyasha's bangs. Inuyasha punches Shippou and then throws him off the tree.  
  
Kagome: No! You can't!  
  
Shippou rolls around on the ground, crying and throwing a fit.  
  
Shippou: But it's not any fair! I never get to go anywhere!  
  
~later~  
  
Kagome comes into the clearing, followed by Inuyasha. She takes off her backpack and puts iton the ground. She starts to take out a checkered cloth, a basket, which Inuyasha eyed hungrily, and a couple of bottles of soda. Inuyasha sniffs at the basket, but the basket was taken awaybefore he could open it.  
  
Inuyasha: What's in the basket? It smells good.  
  
Kagome: Food, and you're not allowed to have any yet.  
  
A large growl comes from Inuyasha's stomach as he sits down.  
  
Inuyasha: But I'm hungry now!  
  
Kagome continues to set up the picnic, guarding the basket. Inuyasha watches Kagome, waiting for her to say that he can open the basket. Kagome finishes setting up the picnic. She takes out paper plates.  
  
Kagome: Alright, Inuyasha, come here.  
  
Inuyasha: Finally!  
  
Inuyasha runs over to a place close to Kagome while she sets down a plate with a sandwich, a bag of chips and a cake in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha picks up the sandwich and the bag of chips, and then sniffs them.  
  
Inuyasha: What are these?  
  
Kagome: The sandwich is made of bread, meat, cheese and mayonnaise.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh!  
  
Kagome: And the chips are made out of potatoes.  
  
Inuyasha: Are they in the bag?  
  
Kagome: Yes.  
  
Inuyasha: Hmmm ... Ch-i-ps.  
  
Kagome eats her sandwich and some of her chips. Inuyasha watches how she opens her bag. He does the same, but the chips went everywhere. Kagome spits out her drink and laughs. Inuyasha frowns.  
  
Kagome: It's ok, I have more.  
  
Inuyasha beams at Kagome as she gets out another bag and opens it for him. She hands it to Inuyasha and he takes it.  
  
Inuyasha: Thank you.  
  
Inuyasha eats his sandwich and his chips. He picks up his bottle of soda and looks at it.  
  
Inuyasha: What's this?  
  
Kagome takes the bottle from Inuyasha and opens it for him. She hands it back to him.  
  
Kagome: It's something you drink, and it's called soda.  
  
Inuyasha drinks some of it and drops his bottle, rubbing his nose.  
  
Inuyasha: There's bubbles in my nose!  
  
Kagome laughs. Inuyasha stops and looks at her. He runs to a nearby field and picks some flowers. He comes back, a bouquet of wildflowers in his hand. He holds them out to Kagome, the flowers not being ruined this time, and Kagome takes them. She starts to blush.  
  
Kagome: Thank you.  
  
Kagome continues to blush as she kisses Inuyasha. Inuyasha turns a dark red and starts to wring his hand in a nervous way.  
  
Inuyasha: You smell nice. And your hair is pretty.  
  
Inuyasha sniffs at Kagome's hair. Kagome turns even more red as Inuyasha does this. Kagome jumps up, and a look of concern comes over Inuyasha's face.  
  
Inuyasha: What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is there a demon nearby?  
  
Kagome: I have a test tomorrow that I've forgotten all about!  
  
Inuyasha: Do you have to leave again?  
  
Kagome: Yes, I'm sorry. I'll bring you back some good food from home, ok?  
  
Inuyasha: Ok. I'll give you a ride.  
  
Inuyasha's crestfallen face tries to smile, but he doesn't want Kagome to go. He also doesn't want Hojo to mess with her. Kagome cleans up the picnic, then puts her backpack on her shoulders and climbs on Inuyasha's back.  
  
Kagome: I'm so sorry Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: I know.  
  
They get to the well fast and Inuyasha sets Kagome down. Kagome hugs Inuyasha, and he hugs her back. They stay in a hug for a while, and then Kagome kisses Inuyasha on the lips. Inuyasha hesitates, and kisses Kagome back.  
  
Kagome: Bye Inuyasha, I'll miss you.  
  
Inuyasha: I'll miss you too. Bye Kagome. Come back soon!  
  
Kagome: I will, don't worry.  
  
Kagome jumps down the well.  
  
Kagome: I love you, Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: I love you too!  
  
Kagome disappears down the well. Inuyasha sits down and waits.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^_^ How'd you like it? Was it good? Hope so. I thought this one was the cutest chapter ... Now I just have to write the 4th one. Wow. I think I have a long way to write. I should have at least 8 chapters. Well, I hope you liked it and you'll review. Please? *Gives big puppy eyes.* Bye until next time! 


	4. Home

Hey look, another chapter already! ^_^ This one's cuter than the last one, for all you Miroku and Sango fans. ~_^ Umm ... Last chapter, I forgot, I think, to put in a disclaimer. So, I didn't forget this time though! It was early when I typed it. Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters, even though they Shippou likes to take my shiny things ... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome climbs out of the well and sets her bag down. She looks down the well, and sighs. She picks the backpack up and walks to her house. She goes into the house, and up to her room. A knock is on the door, and Sota enters the room.  
  
Sota: Did you have a nice trip?  
  
Kagome: Yes.  
  
Sota: Did you fight demons?  
  
Kagome: Yes, and Inuyasha kicked butt.  
  
Sota: Yay! He's my hero, you know!  
  
Kagome: I know.  
  
Sota walks out of Kagome's room. Kagome unpacks her backpack.  
  
Kagome: Maybe next time I'll bring a camera to take pictures of Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome puts away her clothes, takes out the unused paper plates, and the basket. She walks out of her room and downstairs to the kitchen. She throws away the used paper plates, puts the food away, and puts up the unused paper plates. Kagome's grandfather enters the kitchen.  
  
Grandfather: Hello Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Hello. So, what did you tell my friends?  
  
Grandfather: Ummm ... That you have Athlete's Foot.  
  
Kagome: Great ... Now Hojo's going to bring me another present.  
  
Grandfather: That boy's nice, I don't know what you have against him.  
  
Kagome sighs and goes back to her room.  
  
Kagome: Well, I had better get to studying. Chemistry, blah.  
  
Kagome gets out her school books and starts to study. She studies her book, her notes, tests and worksheets.  
  
Kagome: Ack! I still don't understand!  
  
She continues to study. Her mother's voice is heard from the bottom of the staircase.  
  
Mother: Kagome, dinner's ready!  
  
Kagome: Ok, mom!  
  
Kagome leaves her books, notes and her folder lying open where she left off.  
  
~Fuedal Japan~  
  
Inuyasha is still sitting by the well. Miroku come out of the woods.  
  
Miroku: Hey Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Konnichi wa.  
  
Miroku: How was your 'date' with Kagome?  
  
Inuyasha: Good. What have you been up to?  
  
Miroku: Ahem. *Cough* Watching Sango.  
  
Inuyasha: Again?  
  
Miroku blushes and twiddles his thumbs.  
  
Miroku: Umm ... Yeah.  
  
Inuyasha hits Miroku in the shoulder, but not too hard.  
  
Inuyasha: Aww ...  
  
Miroku hits Inuyasha back.  
  
Miroku: Shut up!  
  
Miroku, blushing, looks away.  
  
Miroku: I can't help but like her, she's pretty, and smart and tough, too.  
  
Inuyasha: Awww ... Miroku likes Sango!  
  
Sango walks out of the forest. Miroku falls to the ground, twitching and blushing. Inuyasha rolls on the ground, laughing.  
  
Sango: Hey! What's so funny?  
  
Miroku: N-n-nothing.  
  
Miroku gets, up. Sango puts her hands on her hips and smiles at Miroku.  
  
Sango: Don't lie to me, you lech. I heard what Inuyasha said.  
  
Miroku falls to the ground, stiff as a board and as red as a tomato. Inuyasha holds his ribs, laughing even harder.  
  
Miroku: Shut up Inuyasha!  
  
Miroku throws a stick at Inuyasha, but misses. Shippou comes out of the forest, followed by Kiara, in what looks to be a game of tag. Shippou is caught by Kiara and is 'it'.  
  
Kiara: Meow!  
  
Shippou: Hey, do you guys want to play, too?  
  
Sango: Hmmmm ... Nah. Miroku and I have to talk.  
  
Miroku blushes as he is led away by Sango.  
  
Shippou: What about you, Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Mmmm ... I suppose I could.  
  
Shippou: Yay!  
  
Kiara: Mew! Mew!  
  
Shippou runs to Inuyasha and tags him.  
  
Shippou: You're it!  
  
Inuyasha runs after Kiara and Shippou.  
  
~Kagome's~  
  
It's after dinner and Kagome returns to studying. Her eyelids begin to droop as she reads about electron configurations.  
  
Kagome: Sooo ... boring ... Must ... sleep ... *snore*.  
  
Kagome had finally covered all her chemistry and has fallen asleep on her books.  
  
~fuedal Japan~  
  
Inuyasha is being chased by the larger version of Kiara, and is tagged again. Shippou yawns and sits down. Sango and Miroku watch, holding hands and sitting together.  
  
Sango: It's getting late. Everyone should go to bed.  
  
Sango lies down, and Miroku lies down beside her. Kiara curls up alongside with Shippou, and Inuyasha goes into a tree and falls asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, I hope you had fun reading this chapter. I did. ^_^ I told ya it was cute. Did you think so? Well, I almost got chapter 5 written, so be ready to get it. Idiot test day. *sigh* See ya later!! 


	5. test day

Hey, hey, hey! It's me again, bringing you yet another story of Inuyasha and Kagome. *cough* Well, I hope you have enjoyed the story, and I'm not sure when I'm going to end this story. Well, I have a long way to go ... Something else is coming up so be ready, but not in this chapter!! In the next few chapters. Hehehehe ... Since I already told you guys I'd better make it good, eh? Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Inuyasha, they just like to camp out in my backyard sometimes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Chapter 5: Test Day~  
  
Kagome wakes up and stretches. She yawns and stretches again, then realizes she fell asleep on her notes and books. A knock is heard from the door.  
  
Mother: Kagome, are you awake?  
  
Kagome: Yeah, I'm up.  
  
Kagome takes a shower, then gets dressed. She packs her schoolbag, and walks downstairs. Her mother had already left for work, and her brother was sitting at the table.  
  
Sota: Good morning, Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Good morning, Sota. Where's grandpa?  
  
Sota: Ummm ... I don't know. Still asleep I suppose.  
  
Kagome: Oh.  
  
She quickly eats her breakfast, and gets ready to leave. She walks out the door, and she finds Hojo walking down the street. She pretends not to notice him, and keeps walking.  
  
Hojo: Hello Kagome. How are your feet?  
  
Kagome: Uhhh ... oh! Fine, thanks.  
  
Hojo: I got this for you, I figured it help my foot. Are you ready for the chemistry test today.  
  
Hojo hands Kagome a a box. Kagome opens it and find that it's athlete's foot spray.  
  
Kagome: Thanks. I'm not ready for the test. Are you?  
  
Hojo: Yep.  
  
They arrive at the school, and three of Kagome's friends are waiting there. Hojo waves good-bye as he goes to his class.  
  
Girl 1: Kagome! You walked with Hojo?!  
  
Kagome: Yeah.  
  
Girl 2: Did he give you another present?  
  
Girl 3: Are you two going out?  
  
Kagome: Yes and no.  
  
Girl 2: What was the present?  
  
Kagome: Athlete's Foot Spray.  
  
Girl 1: Oh ... Wow! I wish I got a present from Hojo.  
  
Girl 3: He's such a dream!  
  
A teacher walks into the room. Everyone takes their seats.  
  
Teacher: Here's your chemistry test. Good luck.  
  
The teacher hands out test packets to everyone. Kagome looks at her test and sigh.  
  
Kagome: (Thought bubble) Great ... I think I've pretty much forgotten the stuff I studied last night. *sigh* I'd much rather be with Inuyasha ...  
  
Kagome starts her test, taking her time.  
  
~fuedal japan~  
  
Inuyasha is up first, as usual. He sits up in a tree, being the 'watchdog', and wondering when Kagome was coming back. Miroku gets up next, stretching and yawning.  
  
Miroku: *Yawn* Good morning.  
  
Inuyasha: Good morning.  
  
Miroku: Sango looks so kawaii when she's asleep.  
  
Inuyasha stares at the morning star, which is just beginning to fade. He sighs, thinking of what this test is that Kagome has to take. Sango wakes up, looking around. Miroku sits beside her. Sango smilies and blushes a little, while Miroku turns a bright red.  
  
Miroku: Good morning Sango.  
  
Sango looks at Inuyasha, who's still staring off into space, and then to Shippou, and Kiara, who are asleep. She quickly kisses Miroku on the cheek. A big smile comes over Miroku's face as it turns a brighter red.  
  
Sango: Good morning.  
  
Miroku holds Sango's hand. Inuyasha notices this, but pretends he doesn't.  
  
Inuyasha: (Though bubble) I hope Kagome comes back soon. But, she said today was Monday, and she says she the she comes here are Fridays. Hey! Maybe tomorrow is Friday!  
  
A broad smile comes over Inuyasha's face, thinking he finally figured out Kagome's days.  
  
~After school~  
  
Kagome and her three friends come out of the school.  
  
Girl 3: Man, that chemistry test was hard.  
  
Girl 2: Yeah, I know. I swear, I still don't understand mole configurations.  
  
Girl 3: Yeah.  
  
Girl 1: What did you think of it?  
  
Kagome: Huh? Oh! I think I did ok, I guess. (Thought bubble) I wish tomorrow were Friday, not Tuesday. Poor Inuyasha, he doesn't know the days of the week.  
  
Kagome stares off into space, daydreaming about Inuyasha. Her friends are talking about something, but Kagome isn't paying any attention.  
  
Girl 2: Kagome? Hello? Earth to Kagome!  
  
Kagome: What?  
  
Girl 2: Hojo's coming, so we'll see you later.  
  
Kagome: Ummm ... Ok.  
  
Hojo walks up to Kagome.  
  
Hojo: Hello Kagome.  
  
Kagome Hi.  
  
Hojo: Do you have any plans for this weekend?  
  
Kagome: Kind of, why?  
  
Hojo: Well ... I was hoping we could go on a date.  
  
Kagome: I'm sorry, Hojo. I can't. There are other girls that would love to go out with you.  
  
Hojo: Ok ... Can we still be friends?  
  
Kagome: Sure, of course.  
  
Hojo leaves and Kagome shakes her head. She walks home.  
  
~fuedal japan~  
  
Inuyasha is sitting in a tree, watching the well. Miroku and Sango watch Inuyasha, Shippou and Kiara are playing.  
  
Shippou: Can't catch me~  
  
Kiara: Meow!  
  
Kiara pounces on Shippou. Shippou is now 'it', and tries to catch Kiara.  
  
Miroku: Why don't you come down from the tree?  
  
Inuyasha: I have a better view here.  
  
Sango: It's going to be a while before Kagome comes back.  
  
Inuyasha: I know.  
  
Inuyasha continues to stare at the well. Kaede walks into the clearing.  
  
Kaede: Hello.  
  
Miroku: Hello, Kaede.  
  
Sango: Konnichi wa.  
  
Inuyasha: Hi.  
  
Shippou and Kiara don't pay any attention, and continue to play. Shippou runs round a tree, and then Kiara climbs a tree. Shippou climbs up after her. Kaede watches the group.  
  
Kaede: Is Kagome in her own time?  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah. She said she had a test today.  
  
Kaede: Ahh ... I see.  
  
Sango: Yeah, and Inuyasha and Kagome are .... 'going out'.  
  
Kaede: Ye mean kind of like being betrothed?  
  
Sango: Somewhat. I guess. But they're not promised to each other.  
  
Miroku: That's confusing.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome said that was difficult to explain.  
  
The group, with the exception of Shippou and Kiara, sit down and ponder about the meaning of 'going out'.  
  
~Kagome's~  
  
Kagome walks up to her room. Dinner has passed, and time has flown by. Monday has come and gone, and Tuesday was just around the corner. Kagome gets a shower, and changes into her pajamas. They are blue, with dark blue flowers. She climbs in bed and falls asleep.  
  
~fuedal japan~  
  
Inuyasha stretches out on the floor. Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippou and Kiara were already asleep. Inuyasha stares at the ceiling, wishing Kagome were there.  
  
Inuyasha: (Thought bubble) She has got to come tomorrow! I miss her, even though she does have a tendency to nag.  
  
Inuyasha sighs. He rolls over on his side, and falls into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So, how was it? Good, I hope. Review! I hate the fact that CN has taken Inuyasha off air on Saturdays and put them on at midnight, Tuesday threw Friday. Starting January 13. Well got to go! 


	6. tuesday

Hey it's me, bringing you yet another chapter in my story! I think I might have an idea about a title, but.... yeah. Well, I told my friend Kitten Kisses I would promote her story, as if she doesn't have enough readers. I need 5 reviews for this chapter to know that you guys really want me to continue .... *sniffs* unless you don't want me to. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! And review! Check out Kitten Kisses' stories, too! Uhh ... Shippou's birthday party one, and a few others ... Rolling Fire Burning Soul.  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Fluffy, so back off Akari!! *gets hit over the head by Kitten Kisses* ouch! Ok, so I don't own anyone from Inuyasha, including Fluffy. *teardrop* Wish I did though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6 ~Tuesday~  
  
Kagome wakes up and stretches. She changes into her uniform for school. She does all her morning routines with a subconscious mind, her attention being on her thoughts of Inuyasha. She goes downstairs. Sota walks out the door, and Kagome eats her cereal fast, so she won't be late. She runs out the door. Hojo is there, waiting.  
  
Hojo: Hey Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Konnichi wa Hojo.  
  
Hojo: How are you?  
  
Kagome: Good, and yourself?  
  
Hojo: The same, good.  
  
They continue to walk to school in silence. They get to the school, and say goodbye. Kagome gets to class and takes her seat.  
  
~Fuedal Japan~  
  
Inuyasha wakes up. Everyone else is asleep. He runs out the door and continues to run until he gets to the well. He stops, and looks down the well. He is disappointed to find that she's not there. he decides to wit, and sits by the well. Shippou comes out of the forest, yawning.  
  
Shippou: Has Kagome come back yet?  
  
Inuyasha: No.  
  
Shippou: Oh. I'll wait with you then.  
  
Shippou sits by Inuyasha and watches the well. Miroku comes out, followed by Sango. Kirara sitting on sitting on her shoulder. They go and look down the well. Then they sit by Inuyasha, and wait. Kaede comes out, with breakfast for everyone. Inuyasha plays with his food, and eats it slowly.  
  
Kaede: Is there anything wrong with Inuyasha?  
  
Shippou: Kagome isn't back yet.  
  
Kaede: Hmmm ... I see.  
  
Sango: Poor Inuyasha, he misses Kagome so much, he can't eat.  
  
Miroku: That's surprising!  
  
Sango: Don't you have any sympathy?!  
  
Sango slaps the back of Miroku's head.  
  
Miroku: Ow! Yes I do!  
  
Miroku rubs the back of his head as Shippou laughs at him. Inuyasha climbs a tree and sits on a branch. He looks at the surrounding forest and sighs.  
  
Shippou: Why can't you just go through the well?  
  
Inuyasha: She'll yell at me. Besides, I don't have any jewel shards.  
  
Shippou: Oh ... Ok.  
  
Sango: I wish she'd hurry up and get here.  
  
Inuyasha: I know ...  
  
~After School~  
  
Girl 1: Kagome! You turned down Hojo?  
  
Kagome: (thought bubble) I thought that they would have know sooner. (out loud) Ummm ... Yeah.  
  
Girls 2 and 3: WHY?!  
  
Kagome: Because I have a boyfriend.  
  
Girl 3: Who?  
  
Girl 2: Is he a hottie?  
  
Girl 1: Does he go here?  
  
Kagome walks out of the school building, followed by her friends.  
  
Kagome: His name is Inuyasha, he doesn't go here, and he is a hottie.  
  
Girl 1: I see ...  
  
Girl 3: I still can't believe you turned Hojo down!  
  
Kagome sighs and her three friends leave, and she walks home. All the way home, she thinks of Inuyasha and all her friends in fuedal Japan, but mostly Inuyasha. She walks into her house, walks up the stairs to her room and takes out her geometry.  
  
Kagome: *Sigh* I wish Friday would hurry up already. I really miss Inuyasha. I hate geometry! Blah! *Sigh* I wonder what my Yashie is doing.  
  
~Fuedal Japan~  
  
Inuyasha is sitting up in a tree. Miroku and Sango are sitting under it, staring at each other.  
  
Inuyasha: (Thought bubble) I don't want to know Miroku's thinking right now. Probably how much he would like to touch her. *Shudders* I wish Kagome were here.  
  
A crash comes from the surrounding forest. Everyone jumps up to their feet, drawing weapons. Shippou and Kirara come out of the forest.  
  
Shippou: What was that?  
  
Inuyasha: I don't know, but we're about to find out.  
  
Miroku gets in front of Sango, his staff at an angle, ready for an attack.  
  
Sango: What are you doing? I don't need protection!  
  
Miroku: Just stand behind me!  
  
Sango rolls her eyes. A little imp demon, about the size of Shippou, runs into the clearing.  
  
Miroku: That's what was making that noise? But it does have a Shikon jewel shard.  
  
Shippou: I bet even I could beat it!  
  
Shippou runs up to the imp demon, and punches him. The imp's head is turned to the side, away from Shippou. The imp turns his head toward Shippou, with a grin.  
  
Shippou: Uhhh ...  
  
The imp starts getting bigger and grows horns.  
  
Miroku: Shippou! Get back!  
  
Shippou runs behind Sango as the imp finishes his transformation.  
  
Imp: Give me Shikon shards! *Roars*  
  
Everyone gets out of Inuyasha's way as he prepares for an attack. The imp runs toward Inuyasha with great speed and strength. He raises his claw to attack, then slashes, but Inuyasha blocks the first one. The imp jumps away, and goes for Inuyasha again.  
  
~Kagome's room~  
  
Kagome is sitting at her desk, half way asleep. She wakes up with a jolt.  
  
Kagome: (thought bubble) What's Inuyasha doing now? I have a bad feeling ............  
  
Mother: Kagome! Time for bed!  
  
Kagome: Alright. (thought bubble) I hope he's ok ..........  
  
Kagome climbs into bed, but tosses and turns in her sleep.  
  
~Fuedal Japan~  
  
Inuyasha blocks the next attack, and dodges the other claw as it swipes at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumps back, the Tetsusaiga raised and ready for an attack. The imp does the move that he had just done, and Inuyasha blocks, but the imp comes back and bites Inuyasha.  
  
Sango: Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha falls to the ground, and the imp jumps on him. The imp slashes at Inuyasha's chest and Inuyasha's haori is torn to shreds, and red blood seeps through what is left of it. Inuyasha raises the Tetsusaiga and chops off the imp's arm. The imp howls with pain, and jumps off, holding his severed arm. Inuyasha runs at the imp, and cuts off the imp's other arm.  
  
Miroku: Ha! Inuyasha will finish him now!  
  
Inuyasha jumps at the imp, and the imp tries to bite him, but Inuyasha beheads the imp. Inuyasha lands, clutching his bite wound on his arm. Shippou goes to retrive the shard. The body of the imp twitches, and Shippou runs behind Sango. Miroku goes and picks up the Shikon shard.  
  
Miouga: Great job, Lord Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: Where have you been?  
  
Miouga: Uh ....  
  
Inuyasha: That's what I though.  
  
Inuyasha picks up the flea and flicks him away. Shippou, runs to Kaede's hut. Shippou returns in a half an hour, with Kaede on a horse. As the sun sets on Fuedal Japan, Kaede tends to Inuyasha's battle wounds.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````  
  
So? What did you think? Remember, I need at least 5 reviews to continue on. And if I do, then in my next chapter, I will try to remember to put replies in my author's note. And if I make mistakes, tell me, so I can do it/ not do it. Ok? Kitten Kisses is the same way. And as soon as I finish this story (or maybe while writing this), I will make a new story, and Kitten Kisses and I are going to have a one shot competition to who gets the most reviews, depending on story content, good grammar, etc. And if you want me to promote a story of yours, then email me at inuyashas_long_lost_twin@inuyasha.nu, so I can in my next chapter. ^_^ Also, if you haven't yet, read 'No, no Houshi' by Marie. Also, I agree with Kitten Kisses in her chapter 5 of 'I'll Always Love You', I dislike (not hate, I don't hate anyone... not at the moment anyways) people who read and don't review. How are we supposed to know you read and dislike/ like our stories? We authors crave and need reviews from our readers! And thanks to all those who did read and did review. *Huggles Kitten Kisses* 'Specially to my friend Sango. Well, this Kagome signing off! 


	7. wenesday

Hey, it's me again!! My friend Kitten Kisses complained about my font being too big. It was 16, now 12. Lol. Well, sorry about the wait. My disk broke internally ( I hate yellow disks!!) and then I lost my book with the story in it. The disk problem is why I keep and write in the book. I found my book, obviously, I had left it in Chemistry along with important documents that need to be turned in before the 13th. Two are done, one's not, and Geometry notebooks are due wenesday, I'm about half way done. Meheheheeee... This chapter is dedicated to Kogi, who is making a manga for me!! He's a really good artist. Sango a.k.a. Kitten Kisses, umm... just because I feel like dedicating, 'cuz it's cool, and John, my aol buddy who's pretty sure I'm a good softball player, but I'm not!! Lol. Kikyo, Kouga (inside joke between friends... don't ask), and anyone else who needs some dedication love. ^_^ Personal replies at the end of the chapter, like 16, which is all. Well, enjoy!! (tb)= thought bubble. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7 of Double the Love Wenesday  
  
Inuyasha wakes up, being a little stiff from his healing wounds. Kaede had did a good job healing them, they aren't infected, but they hurt! He stretches and runs to the well. He looks down into the well........................... No Kagome. His ears droop, and he climbs a tree and pouts.  
  
Inuyasha: Where is she?  
  
~Kagome's room~  
  
Kagome yawns and stretches. She looks out her window, at the wellhouse. She sighs and gets ready for school. She picks up the necklace with the Shikon no Tama shards and puts it around her neck.  
  
Kagome: I miss Inuyasha, and he doesn't know the days of the week. He's probably waiting by the well, his usual self. Someday, I'll have to teach Inuyasha the days of the week. Maybe during Spring break or Winter break. Winter break is only a couple weeks away. I can't wait for snow!!  
  
Kagome puts her books in her school bag as she hums happily while thinking of Inuyasha and all his good qualities. She walks out the door, skipping breakfast, and down the street. Hojo runs and catches up with her.  
  
Kagome: Hey Hojo!  
  
Hojo: (panting) Hey..................... Kagome.................... What's.................... Up?  
  
Kagome: Not much.  
  
Hojo: I heard you had a boyfriend.  
  
Kagome: Oh yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you before, I kind of got distracted by having to catch up.  
  
Hojo: Oh, it's ok. As long as he's good to you.  
  
Kagome: He is.  
  
While they were talking, they had continued to walk, and were now at the school.  
  
Hojo: Well, c-ya!  
  
Kagome: C-ya!  
  
Kagome walks into the school, and into her class, wondering what everyone was doing in Feudal Japan.  
  
~Feudal Japan~  
  
Inuyasha is fast asleep, dreaming about running through a meadow with Kagome. He twitches, his hands and his feet and ears do most of the twitching. He rolls over and drool comes down on Shippou's head.  
  
Shippou: Oh, is it raining?  
  
Shippou looks up.  
  
Shippou: Eww......................... Inuyasha drooled on me!  
  
Sango and Miroku come out of the forest, Kirara on Sango's shoulder. They came just in time to see Inuyasha drool on Shippou's head. They laugh, and Shippou pouts.  
  
Shippou: It's not funny!  
  
Miroku: Sure it is! You should see yourself!  
  
Shippou runs to the nearest pond. He looks at his reflection.  
  
Shippou: Ewww! Dumb Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha peeks out of the bushes, behind Shippou. He runs out and pushes Shippou into the pond, and then runs away.  
  
Shippou: Who's there? Who did that?! Come back here!  
  
Shippou gets out and runs back to the well. Everyone is where the were when he left, Inuyasha in the tree, asleep, Miroku and Sango sitting down. Shippou puts his tiny paws on his hips.  
  
Shippou: I wanna know who did that!  
  
Sango: Who did what?  
  
Shippou: That's what I want to know, who! They pushed me in the pond.  
  
Sango: I don't know. Everyone stayed here.  
  
Miroku snickers, Inuyasha wakes up, and hits Miroku in the head.  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up!  
  
Miroku: Ow!  
  
Shippou: Aha! I knew it! You were all in on it!  
  
They all, except Shippou, cracks up laughing, and Inuyasha falls out of the tree.  
  
Miroku: (laughing and holding side) It was Inuyasha's idea.  
  
Shippou: If only Kagome were here!  
  
Inuyasha stops and looks down the well.  
  
~In Kagome's time~  
  
Kagome: Sota! I'm home! Sota? Must not be home yet. Grandpa?  
  
Grandpa: In here!  
  
Kagome puts her things down and goes toward her grandfather's voice.  
  
Grandpa: What do you think of Chicken Pox for your next illness?  
  
Kagome rolls her eyes and walks back out of the room. She picks up her things and goes to her room. She puts her things away, and does her Geometry homework.  
  
Kagome: (mumbles) Stupid Geometry. I'd much rather be fighting demons.................... with Inuyasha, of course.  
  
Kagome sighs and does her Geometry. She half way does her homework, because she starts to daydream of Inuyasha and her friends in yet another adventure.  
  
~Feudal Japan~  
  
Inuyasha is sitting in a tree. Miroku, Sango and Shippou had gone fishing. A pile of wood is at the base of the tree, that Inuyasha had actually gathered. He looks up at the clouds in the sky, longing to hear Kagome's voice. He finds a cloud that looks like her, and stares at it. His thoughts are cut off by the others returning, Kirara looking hungrily at the fish that they put beside the tree. Miroku scales the fish as Sango starts the fire, and Shippou sits cross-legged, holding Kirara back from the fish. Miroku sets up the remaining sticks above the fire, and hangs the fish over the fire. Inuyasha sniffs and his stomach growls.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm so hungry!  
  
Shippou: Me too!  
  
Miroku: It'll be done soon.  
  
Kirara: Mew!  
  
Even Kirara's stomach growls. Miroku takes down the fish, and divides them among everyone.  
  
~Kagome's Dining Room~  
  
Everyone is sitting down at the table. Kagome and Ms. Higurashi come out, carrying food. They sit down, and everyone passes the food around the table, taking what they want of the food.  
  
Sota: Mmmmmm............................. Smells good.  
  
Grandpa: Me too! For once.  
  
Kagome: Well, eat up. That's because your food stinks.  
  
Kagome's grandpa makes a face at Kagome, and everyone eats the food, taking seconds and thirds. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes and corn with milk is tonight's meal. Kagome clears away the food as soon as everyone was done. She brings out a pie, and they eat half the pie. Kagome puts the leftovers in the refrigerator, meaning to take some to Inuyasha later. Sota and Kagome wash the dishes, Kagome washing, and Sota drying. Kagome thinks of Inuyasha the whole time, and misses a plate. Eventually, she gets to the plate.  
  
~Feudal Japan~  
  
It's close to nightfall in Feudal Japan as Inuyasha leans back against the wall. The others had gone to bed early, and Kirara was twitching in her sleep. Shippou was curled up near Kirara, and Miroku and Sango were lying together. Inuyasha's eyes droop, and he falls into a deep sleep, filled with dreams of Kagome.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`  
  
So, what did you think???? Good?? Well, review and tell me!! I live for reviews! And Fluffy!! ~_^ Heheheheee................... Personal Replies!  
  
Videl: Thanks! Sorry for such a long wait!  
  
Kitten Kisses: Hey buddy! Thanks for doing that for me.  
  
Alzz13: Hey. Thanks for reviewing. Honor? Me reading your story? ^_^ It was cool. Thanks. I try.  
  
Ryoko2040: Best? Naw... *blushes* I'm trying to finish it fast.  
  
death-bunny Bishoujo: ^_^ I want to make more of that song.  
  
Tenshi Ryoko: Thanks I kind of liked Inuyasha waiting like that myself. I thought it would be cute!!  
  
MasterofBlade131: Wow, short, sweet and to the point. Lol. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Videl: ^_^ I figured I'd put the pondering the meaning of going out thing, since I don't think they know yet.  
  
Bubbles1612: Yeah I know! Geometry! Bleh! ^_^  
  
Kitten Kisses: I wonder how many times I'll have to write your name in replies?  
  
QueenofHearts: Flufflyness? Do you mean Sesshomarou, or just fluff?  
  
Kitten Kisses: Thanks for reminding me of that song........................ NOT!!  
  
Kiekoh: Thanks.  
  
WhitneyLin: I'm sooo continuing!! ^_^  
  
Mhera: Thank you for being the first to review. Umm.................. I don't think I meant them to be on prozac................ But you're right, they kind of do seem like they are.  
  
Well! That's it! I hope I get more reviews soon! ~_^ You know how we authors love reviews, good and bad. And don't be afraid to correct me. I don't mind at all. Well, Kagome signing off! 


	8. Thursday

Hey hey hey! Another chapter of Double the Love!! I made a new story, True Love, a s/m fic. I'm also working on a new one called War of the Pharoah. It's going to be a chapter one, so.................. yeah. I'm on the 3rd chapter, but I figured I'd update this one first. Well, I have nothing else to say. So, talk to you at the end!! ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8 of Double the Love (Thursday)  
  
Kagome wakes up. She looks at the clock, and sees that it's 7:00! She woke up late! Again! She gets up and gets ready. She runs downstairs, and out the door. She runs almost all the way to school. She pants, reaching her class just in time. She walks in, just as the teacher walked in. She hurridly takes her seat. She takes out her book for this class.  
  
Teacher: You were almost late today, Miss Higurashi.  
  
Kagome: I know, ma'am.  
  
Teacher: Make sure it doesn't happen again.  
  
Kagome: Yes ma'am.  
  
The teacher drones on. The class dozes off, except for Kagome, who doesn't want to get into trouble again. The bell rings and the teacher leaves, and another on enters for the next class.  
  
~Later~  
  
The last teacher before lunch had left. The class leaves for lunch. Kagome walks into the cafeteria, and immeadiatly is surrounded by her friends.  
  
Girl 1: How's that boyfriend of yours?  
  
Kagome: Fine................  
  
Girl 2: Has he gotten you anything this past week?  
  
Kagome: I haven't seen him since Sunday, but he did give me flowers.  
  
Girl 3: Oh you poor girl.  
  
Girl 1: You know, it you went out with Hojo, you could see him everyday.  
  
Kagome: I just don't like Hojo in that way! We're just friends.  
  
Girl 3: Whatever you say.......................  
  
Kagome's eyebrow twitches. She walks to her seat, and eats her packed lunch. Her friends gather around her, gossiping to each other, eating, and not talking to Kagome.  
  
Kagome: (tb) It's pretty bad when you don't want to talk to friends anymore. My friends in Feudal Japan are much more exciting, and less superficial. But Inuyasha's the best of them all. (sigh) I wish I was with him. He's sooooo cute! Especially those ears of his! I could pet them all day!  
  
The bell rings for lunch to be over, time passes by so quickly when you're daydreaming.  
  
~Feudal Japan~  
  
Inuyasha's ear twitches as a butterfly lands on it. He swats at it, and it goes away, only to come back again. He sighs, and wakes up from a dream of Kagome being attacked, and him being the hero, of course. Miroku and Sango are nowhere to be found, Kirara too, and Shippou is fast asleep in a pile of leaves. He gets down from the tree, yawns, and then stretches out his tired body. Sango and Miroku come back, Sango has a basket of herbs and Miroku has two freshly killed rabbits. Sango is gigging and blushing, and Miroku is blushing as well. Miroku coughs and Sango stifles her giggles. Shippou wakes up, all sleepy eyed.  
  
Shippou: What's going on? What's all the noise for?  
  
Miroku: (coughs) Ahem! Nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
Shippou: Uh huh................... Sure...................... Lemme guess, I'm too young to understand, right?  
  
Sango: That's right.  
  
Shippou: Figures, I'm always left out of everything!  
  
Shippou leans against a tree, and pouts. Miroku mocks him, and the little kitsune throws a rock at him. Miroku catches the rock, and drops it to the ground.  
  
Miroku: Now, that wasn't very nice.  
  
Shippou: It's not nice to mock!  
  
Miroku sticks his tongue out. Shippou pouts and walks to sit beside Kirara. Inuyasha watches all of this, with a slight grin on his face. He walks out from the shadows. Miroku and Sango look at him and turn a little red. They look away and start whistling. Kirara rubs against Shippou's hand. He pets her, and she purrs.  
  
Inuyasha: So, what's going on?  
  
Sango: Nothing!  
  
Inuyasha: Uh huh. Sure, don't hide it or deny it any longer, we all know that you like each other!  
  
Miroku: Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag.  
  
Miroku grabs Sango and kisses her. Sango turns beat red. They break apart, and look at each other. Miroku smiles gently and Sango lies her head on his shoulder. She sighs and hugs her. Miroku gently pushes her away, and goes to a tree to sit down. He motions for her to sit beside him. She goes to him, and they snuggle. Inuyasha pictures himself and Kagome like that. He goes and looks down the well.  
  
~Kagome's Time~  
  
Kagome looks at the clock. Geometry is her last class of the day. 5 minutes until 2:30, the time she leaves from school. She taps her pencil on her notebook as the teacher drones on. She yawns and takes a couple of notes. She eventually sings a song in her head, and gets it stuck. She sighs, and stares at the board. She looks at the clock, only a minute left. She yawns, and gets ready to leave. The bell rings and she gets up. She goes out the door and leaves the room. She walks out the door of the school and hurries down the street. She wanted to make sure Inuyasha didn't get impatient and come to get her. She gets home after running for a while. She looks at the wellhouse, runs into it, and no Inuyasha. She sighs, and goes in the house. No, Inuyasha. Kagome had hoped that he had come for her, and kind of not, because he always attracted attention somehow. She goes up to her room, and sets her stuff down. Grandpa was probably selling souveiners again.  
  
Kagome: Homework....................... I hate homework.  
  
She sighs and continues to do her math on circumferences and areas of circles.  
  
~Somewhere in Feudal Japan~  
  
The soul gatherers always weaved everywhere around it. It moved slowly. It had come back from Hell for one purpose. To kill Inuyasha for revenge for killing it. The anger in it heightened, and its visage was now red with hatred. One of the soul gatherers left, to get another soul. Emotions always depleted a part of a soul, so a new one had to be gotten. It looks up at the clouds. Almost dusk. In a few hours, the sun will go down, and it would continue its search for the hanyou that killed it. The soul gatherer came back. It didn't take long for it to find a soul. It didn't need to eat, only to have souls to keep the body together. A few hours had passed, it didn't really have a sense of time. After all, it was technically dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
So, what did you think? ^_^ Kitten Kisses liked the part in Feudal Japan with Shippou, Miroku and Sango. She says I'm good at the Shippou characters. Maybe 'cuz I'm a kid at heart??? Maybe. Well, see ya'll later!  
  
~Personal Replies~  
  
PaperLanternNight: I liked that part too. I thought it would be funny. ^_^ Thanks! I'll try to keep up the good work.  
  
Lindy*girl: Yes! There will be more! I'm going to work on chapter 9 after I finish chapter 3 of my pharoah story. ~_^ 


End file.
